Dinner with Lorelei
by UncleSmegma
Summary: While trying to discover each other, Red and Lorelei end up learning something about themselves instead. Reposted from my Pastebin.


Red shifted nervously in his seat, he didn't really want to be here. A nice dinner in a well-to-do restaurant wasn't really his style, especially when he had more important things to do with his Pokémon. That dick Blue might enjoy fancy places and dinners, Red liked to stay to the more practical places. He had grown accustomed to meals over a fire pit after a long day of travel, nothing but the open sky above him. Of course, it wasn't often that he was asked to dinner either. Sitting across him, perusing the menu, was none other than Lorelei herself. The Elite Four trainer was more than grateful for Red's help in dealing Team Rocket on her home of Four Island, and so she thought it was "prudent" to take him out to dinner as thanks.

Of course, she hadn't expected his notorious stoicism to extend to this kind of personal situation as well. This is a very intimate restaurant, perhaps he was just nervous being around her in this kind of place? After all, he was taking close care to make sure he didn't look at her too long, and whenever he did he would uncomfortably shift around in his seat. He especially tried to avoid staring at Lorelei's chest. Curious, perhaps he found her attractive, and was simply embarrassed she had him in a romantic setting such as this. She was going to have to perform further testing to prove it, but not right now.

The waiter finally arrived to take their orders. Red couldn't even get a word on edgewise as Lorelei ordered for them. Not that he minded, gave him more time to think about other things he could be doing right now. As the waiter left, she couldn't help but remark about how warm it was here. He felt fine, but he also didn't spend the majority of his day around Ice Pokémon. Normal weather for him was torture for her. He couldn't never subject himself to something like that. As she complained, she fanned herself with her hand as she undid the top button buttons of her shirt. Now, she was showing a bit of cleavage.

Red was noticeably more uncomfortable, a good start to the little experiment. Had she really found his only weakness? In hindsight, it makes sense. The greatest Pokémon trainer would obviously have a hard tome getting along with people. How deep does this issue go, Lorelei wondered, how far can she dig? More importantly, how can she apply this data? What purpose does this unsubtle teasing serve in the long run. After all, Lorelei certainly doesn't need to reinforce her own personal feelings; she's quite happy with her physical appearance. She also doesn't need to test him this way to try and break his resolve during battle either, she knew that winning wasn't always a guarantee. Perhaps her own thoughts and feelings were less scientific and more animalistic. That, was what scared her.

Red, it seemed, was just as uncomfortable with his thoughts as well. While Lorelei poured over her fight between thought and hormone, Red fought against letting his desires take over. Lorelei was simply hot and needed to cool off, that's what it has to be. There's no way she would try to seduce him, why would she? It's better not to let your foolish desires get in the way of being the best, she would have to know that better than anybody. As they waited in awkward silence, Red kept getting flashes of thoughts, animalistic urges of him and Lorelei. He was ravaging her in his mind, hoping she couldn't tell.

While Reds lack of conversation was quite apparent, it wasn't abnormal. Lorelei knew he wasn't much for talking, and so she knew he spoke his words with his face. The way he moved his eyes, his mouth, his nose, he spoke with his face. And right now, he wanted her. Lorelei could see it in the way he glance from her chest to her face. His long gaze at her cleavage followed by desperate attempts to make eye contact. While she had her doubts about her motivations, she still enjoyed the attention. It was flattering, it was alluring. It was a turn on. Lorelei couldn't help but feel a desire to push this feeling, see if he could reciprocate her feelings. She slipped off her footwear and tried her best reach her legs under the table.

Red nearly jumped as he felt Lorelei's stockinged feet try to worm their way at his groin. She had a playful look on her face, nibbling the tip of her glasses as she started at him suggestively. Her foot eventually found its way to purchase, and boy did she look surprised. Red blushed and looked away, trying to keep himself under control as she used her foot to play with him. He closed his eyes and tried to picture something else, but all he could think of was Lorelei. Her breasts as she unbuttoned her shirt. Her foot as it massaged his erection. His breathing became heavier as she kept going, she was actually going to finish him here. Then she stopped. He looked at her, confused as she slipped her shoes back on and excused herself to head to the bathroom. There was something about how she said it. Maybe the playful tone in her voice, maybe the way she nodded him in the direction of the bathroom she was heading. He didn't know what it was, but Red knew what she wanted. With a sigh, he collected his thoughts.

This was madness, what the hell was she doing? Lorelei knew this wasn't right, she knew it was wrong but here she was, luring the single greatest Pokémon Trainer into a sexual encounter in a high end restaurant bathroom. How low has she fallen that the only way she could beat him was to use her body? Lorelei paced back and forth, her heart racing a mile a minute. Emotions swirled around her like a hurricane, namely fear. Fear of what if they were caught, what if he rejected her, what if she rejected him. No, she needed to stay strong, she needed to stay smart. This wasn't logical and intelligent Lorelei, it was just simple and horny Lorelei. She had no idea what came over her, but she just couldn't walk away now, could she? She leaned on the bathroom sink and looked at herself in the mirror. What had she become?

Red cleared his throat. He was just as confused as Lorelei was, but neither one knew it. Red did his best to keep his stoicism up while Lorelei's face turned into a black hole of lust. She didn't say anything as she slowly walked towards him, her heels clicking on the bathroom tile and echoing through the bathroom. It wasn't a large bathroom, just a few couple unoccupied stalls. Despite this, Lorelei took her time, slowly unbuttoning her more of her shirt. As she stood right in front of him, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his lips into her own. Not wanting to stand there emotionlessly, Red put his hands on her waist. As the kept at it, his hands moved to her hips. Lorelei grabbed his wrists.

She should say no. She should pull his hands away. She should push him away. She didn't. Lorelei moved his hands to her butt. She pushed her waist into his. She pulled his body into hers. Their hearts beat in unison, a frantic pace that was the only sign of their apprehension. Her passion, however, drew him towards her in the same way that his passion trapped her. It was a viscous circle spiraling towards an inevitable end. What would she say, what would she do? There must be some reason she was allowing herself into this casual fling. She had always believed sex should be between two people that love each other, but she barely knew Red beyond the battlefield. Perhaps, she does love him. Maybe not in the traditional sense, but in a way. Some sort of relationship exists between them. After all, why would she want him in this way? Yes, that should work.

Red was surprised as Lorelei took charge, but he shouldn't ave been. It makes sense that she would know what she's doing, she's lead the way so far. This was unknown territory for him. Sure, he's had slight experience with the girl Green, but neither one of them had any prior experience. They had just stumbled through the act, finishing in an awkward silence that exposed how little they knew about human interaction. But here, with Lorelei working his belt off, Red could only hope he could live up to the expectation she must have for him. In way, this emboldened him. Red was a champion, he didn't want to be a failure sexually. This was just another battle for him, and he was going to win it. Determined, he reached out for Lorelei's body with determination.

Read grasped at Lorelei's shirt as she tried to undo his pants. Maybe she didn't have anything to be a afraid of at all. He's a winner, of course he'd be confident enough to sleep with her. Maybe she should let him take the Tauros by the horns and... No, that's not the way she wants this to go, and certainly can't be the way he would want it to go either. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't like it this way. She enjoyed the taboo, and more importantly she enjoyed how into this he was. She barely had his pants off before he had her shirt open and began to pull her panties down from her skirt. It was unexpected that he would be so enthusiastic with her. Maybe he is attracted to her as well. Lorelei pulled her hair out of its ponytail and whipped her hair around as her panties fell down to her ankles. She was going to enjoy this.

Forcefully determined now, Red spun Lorelei around and she hefted herself onto the bathroom sink. This was it, no turning back now. Red knew there was no running away from this battle. He was going to win this thing, right here, right now. His own pants down to his knees, took sight of his target. A small, well kept patch of red hair greeted him, just enough to tickle him as he teased her at first. In a way, it reminded him of using a Stealth Rock move to mess with the opponent, and the look on her face seemed to agree. She just wanted to do this, and here he was taunting her. She grabbed the hair on the back of his head, out of both ecstasy and frustration. Of course, he couldn't tease her forever, now could he?

The little shit was teasing her, she just knew it. That sly grin on his face, it was fun teasing her, wasn't it? At any moment someone could walk in, and... wait, he didn't lock the door, did he? Oh well, too late now, she couldn't worry about this while she was so close. So much was happening that she couldn't bare to interrupt by OH DEAR. He was actually doing it. He may just be finding his way in, but he was going to do it. Now there really is no turning back. As he found purpose, Lorelei dug her fingers into him. His hair, his back, he'll she wishes she had more fingers to clutch. As he went further it took every ounce of energy to keep from locking her legs around him like a vice. It felt good to just let go and forget.

Red had accomplished a lot as a Pokémon trainer. How many trainers in the world can say they've defeated Team Rocket and caught Mewtwo? Then again, how many trainers can say they could best Lorelei sexually? Red wasn't sure, but he was damn sure going to try. It was shaping up to be his toughest battle yet. His lack of experience was once thing, but Lorelei was not an easy opponent. The way she felt, the way she moved and sounded, how she grabbed at him and moaned; it all compounded and made it more difficult to concentrate. Red knew when he would lose, and he couldn't let it happen. He had to do this, he wasn't going to let her down. He didn't stop. He kept going, determined to defeat her. A good defense is a good offense, so he would just have to move faster, hit harder. Of course, her reactions did not help. In fact, they even made things more difficult. But as she reached her peak, Red felt himself buckle and give way.

In a sense, there was silence that followed. Despite the huffing and puffing, and the echoed drip from one one of the faucets, it was silent. There they were, sweaty and out of breath, their faces flushed red. Lorelei did not break eye contact Red, as he did not break it with her. Both were unable to move, afraid to ruin the moment as they both tried to regain their composure. Neither spoke, having no words to describe how they felt. They simple stared at each other, letting their bodies simply relax. No one can really say who finished first, but they both knew it didn't matter. Now, as they started at each other, something overcame them. A feeling straight from their loins that stopped at their hearts. This wasn't a lust for sex, it was a more complex feeling.

The feeling of finding a worthy partner.

The feeling of finding someone that appreciates you.

They both leaned forward to show each other how they felt with a kiss. Short and sweet, but it spoke a thousand words.


End file.
